


Arrested man orders pizza, gets in more trouble

by eyecannotbelieveya



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Humor, M/M, Super Junior - Freeform, a bunch of mentions of crime organizations, heechul appears for a sec, i apologize if it isnt realistic i obey the law most of the time, kpop, kyuhyun is mentioned, no wonder both me and changmin is simping, officer jung yunho at your service, or atleast attempts at it, tvxq - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyecannotbelieveya/pseuds/eyecannotbelieveya
Summary: Changmin uses his one call for pizza and gets in even more shit.Officer Jung is not having it.
Relationships: Jung Yunho & Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Heechul, Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Arrested man orders pizza, gets in more trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> (me: hates changmin being described as a glutton  
> also me: describes him as a glutton)

“Mozzarella pizza for,--” A pizza delivery boy states as he enters the small office area as quiet as he can, “Changmin-ssi?”

The office is almost deserted when the pizza boy steps into the small office, most likely due to it being eleven thirty in the night on a friday. He can hear the sound of his footsteps bouncing around the small office. 

The district had been fairly calm tonight. The police in another part of the district had to clean up a nasty bar fight and a party had been broken up in this part of the district. 

A good looking uniformed man is sitting behind his desk, close to the holding cell. The uniform shirt is slightly wrinkled, probably from a day of work and the tie is nowhere to be seen. The pizza boy’s eyes linger a couple seconds too long on the police officer and he can hear a soft huff from the holding cell.

Well, he’s not the only one here with taste. 

His eyes wander over to the holding cell and a young man is held inside it. The pizza delivery boy finds it strange, the other man doesn’t look unkempt, high or drunk. Nor does he look like he has been in a fight. 

“Here.” The young man says from the holding cell and the young man wonders how he’s supposed to get a large sized pizza through the small bars of the holding cell. 

“Oh dear god, I’m gonna beg chief Kim to transfer me back to Gwangju.” The police officer says, tone long on the way to be more considered a shriek and the officer plants his face into the desk in front of him. 

**\----**

  
Squinted brown eyes glare at the box of pizza on the table, then at Changmin through the bars and then back to the box. Officer Jung scoffs and it makes Changmin more flustered than he was just a few seconds ago. 

His ears are probably on fire at the moment. Damn him for his impulsive decisions and damn the fact that officer Jung is hot. 

Officer Jung looks down on him once again and scoffs one more time. 

"You said I had one call," Changmin reasons, even though officer Jung has every right to be mad at him. 

The police officer that had arrested Changmin an hour ago pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs before saying: “Yes, yes I did but that did not mean order fucking pizza.”

Changmin lets out a: “Officer Jung, I,--”

Officer Jung cuts him off with a scowl. “Don’t. Please spare me. Just,-- fuck I don’t know. Just don’t make any more problems and I’ll see what we’re going to do with you.”

  
_All this for a fight,_ Changmin thinks. 

  
Officer Jung leaves his desk with another glare at the pizza box. Changmin can hear the sound of the police officer’s polished shoes getting further and further away. He rubs his hands awkwardly and he can feel his stomach rumble slightly. There hadn’t been any food at the party Kyuhyun had dragged him too. There were however lots of nice, expensive wines. 

He sighs, stares at his pizza that is out of his reach and he suddenly feels like crying. 

“Maybe crying will bring me pity from officer Jung and I’ll get to eat.” Changmin asks himself, as quiet as he can. His eyes are still trailed on the pizza box. 

“Nope, it will not.” Officer Jung says as he sits down at his chair again, apparently his muttering isn’t quiet enough. A cup of vending machine coffee is grasped in his left hand and as much Changmin hates vending machine coffee, he’s also a glutton. 

The smell of coffee fills Changmin’s nose and now he really wants to cry. 

His stomach grumbles again. 

Changmin looks up at the other man, using his sad, bambi-like eyes in a hope of getting even just a slice of the pizza. 

Officer Jung turns away from him, opens the pizza box and takes a slice. He starts eating his pizza and Changmin is so close to commiting murder at this point. Which would be bad, because after tonight’s actions, his list of offences is most likely not going to be so clean anymore. 

“Soo,--” Officer Jung turns the chair again, once again looking at him with those dark eyes. “Are you going to tell me now why you were at a Yakuza get-together?” 

Changmin’s eyes widens in shock. 

_Kyuhyun._

Officer Jung takes another bite of the pizza slices and chews, _slowly_. 

“A what?” he squeaks out, shock and fear evident in his voice. Changmin can see humour evident in officer Jung’s face. Something doesn't feel right here. 

Officer Jung swallows, his adam apple moving up and down. Changmin wants to fling himself off a building. 

He should not be having these feelings, no matter how hot the officer is. He just got arrested and now he might get linked to organized crime. 

Officer Jung puts down his pizza slide and leans towards Changmin, supporting himself on his tights. “You know, organized crime. Murder, prostitution, money laundry, torture. But you probably knew all of those things already.” He’s using his hands as he speaks, like he’s speaking to a child and it makes anger begin to slowly boil in Changmin’s groin.

What’s coming on his record isn’t ties to organized crime or battery, which is the reason why he is even here, what’s coming on his record is the murder of a police officer.

Changmin glares at the other before he speaks. “Excuse me, how dare you assume I’d associate myself with such people, the Chinese or the Russian’s would be much better.” His words sound much harsher than he had intended. 

Silence. 

Changmin’s eyes widenes as he realizes what he’s just said. Officer Jung is smirking. 

  
A click shoots through the silence and shatters it, Changmin is being recorded. 

The small recording box lays in Officer Jung’s hand and this is worse than being hungry or denied pizza. 

Changmin is in a very deep hole of shit. 

  
**\----**

“So, both the Russian and the triad. Wouldn’t you say that’s quite some connections Yunho?” Chief Kim says, satisfaction written explicitly on his face. 

A file lays in front of chief Kim. It’s most likely only filled with the court report from that time three college students sued him for something so stupid that Changmin doesn’t even remember what it was about. It doesn’t matter, Changmin won. 

_Yunho. Jung Yunho. Officer Jung._

“Oh, I would say it quite is, Heechul.” Yunho smiles at chief Kim,-- Heechul,-- and it’s breathtaking and if Changmin weren’t cuffed down to this stupid table and if there were any windows in here, he would have liked to throw himself out of it. Changmin wants to die, this is way too much for his heart. 

Yunho drops his smile. Both him and chief Kim go back to being professionals.

“Now, Changmin-ssi, please tell us why you were at a Yakuza organized party. Was it to spy for the Russians? Or perhaps the Triad?” Chief Kim asks, not even looking at him as he speaks to Changmin, eyes scanning over the file. 

Heechul looks up from the file and says: “Oh, you’re good. No record at all, just an old court case, which you won.” 

Changmin blinks. Chief Kim blinks back at him, so does officer Jung. 

“I am not involved in organized crime.” Changmin squeaks, voice breaking and he sounds a lot like a child. Which he kind of is at the moment. A lost adult. 

Chief Kim nods. His eyes are trailing over the file. It makes Changmin even more anxious.

“Well, from the recording, it sounds like you know a thing or two.” 

  
**\----**

“So,--” Yunho rubs at his nape, “an apology should be given. Both me and Heechul were both way to overline.”

Changmin shrugs. It doesn’t really matter at the moment, he's out of the holding cell at least, which is better than being in it. 

“Nah, it doesn’t really matter.” He says and smiles at Yunho. He gets a smile back and his heart skips a beat. 

It’s beautiful and Changmin wants to wax poetically about Yunho’s face, smile, body, mind until the day he dies, even though this is probably the last time he’ll ever see the other man. If he doesn’t start more bar fights. The thought makes Changmin’s smile falter slightly. 

“Then, perhaps I could ask you out for coffee?” 

Changmin smiles, huge as he nods enthusiastically and Yunho lets out a laugh. 

Yunho’s cheeks have a light blush over them and Changmin can feel his ears going red again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii!
> 
> I hope you liked my attempted at humour, I had fun writing this atleast.
> 
> please leave comments and kudos, they make me very happy! Also, I'd like to mention one thing, English isn't my first language so all grammaticla errors are mine and I apologize:)
> 
> Also, at the very end, remember to stay healthy, wear your mask, take care of your mental health if you need it and don't be fucking racist!
> 
> Lots of love!


End file.
